La melancolía corrosiva
by Nezperdian
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Pinkie Pie se encuentra internada en un hospital mental. Debido a su enfermedad, realizó un acto que dejo marcada a las Mane 6. Las demas quieren ayudar y traer de vuelta a la Pinkie que todos conocen, pero hay algo dentro de ella que trata de impedirlo. Su mente y su corazon estan gravemente corrompidos por la depresion que sufre.


lAcostada, perdida y sin luz en su corazón, yacía Pinkie Pie en una habitación toda descuidada y sucia. Pasó mucho tiempo desde aquellas épocas en las cuales Pinkie salía con sus amigas, aquellos momentos de alegría y despreocupación. Pero… como le dijo Princess Celestia a Princess Twilight Sparkle: "Todo reino, eventualmente, llega a su fin", y tenía razón, aunque el reino de Equestria seguía en pie, había otro reino, que se ubicaban en los corazones de las Mane 6, que se había derrumbado completamente.

Pinkie yacía tirada en el piso, mirando el techo, mirando detenidamente las grietas y las gotas que caían de ellas. Estaba devastada, no se reía, no cantaba con el mismo fervor de antes. Ella no tenía nada para hacer en su vida. Se la pasa pensando en su pasado, recordando aquellas épocas, que solo son recuerdos, viejos recuerdos polvorientos y desgarrados por el actual presente.

"Pinkie Pie, tiene visitas" le dice la doctora por la ventanilla, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Rainbow Dash.

"Ehmm, h-hola Pinkie Pie", diciéndolo con la voz apagada, "Vine a… ver como estabas a… mi vieja… ami…" un aire tenso envuelve el lugar "Se que la comida es mala… así que la Señora Cake me mando este Cupcake pa…".

"Cupcakes…", respondia de una forma muy fría.

"¿Pinkie?".

"Cupcakes… recuerdo cocinar cupcakes para todos" con un tono seco, "todo eran felices… todos reían y se divertían con Pinkie Pie" se empieza a morder el labio, logrando que empiece a sangrar.

"Pinkie… no tienes que ponerte así… Twilight está trabajando en un hechizo para…".

"No tiene caso Rainbow DASH. TODO está perdido, absolutamente TODO" se pone en la esquina y se tapa las orejas con sus hooves, empezando a repetir varias veces "es toda mi culpa, es toda mi culpa". Rainbow la miraba con suma tristeza, mira el cupcake y se le viene a la mente viejos recuerdos, a lo que termina retirándose de la habitación.

(En la tarde)

Los días son eternidad para Pinkie, estando sola en la habitación, con tan solo una almohada y una roca que sacó de la pared, y debido a la extrema soledad que siente, empieza a jugar con ellos.

"Oh Cup, ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?".

"Oh bien Pinkie, salí con Cake a dar una vuelta por la habitación, pero la veo igualita que siempre".

"Verdad, la veo igual que siempre, cuando se dignaran a pintarla por lo menos".

"¿Pintarla?", respondia Pinkie, "Pero con estos colores ya está muy bellos señores, este… gris...", Pinkie mira la habitación, la recorre de arriba-abajo viendo el color y se tira al piso a llorar hasta que no pueda mas.

(Nuevo día)

"Twilight… ella sigue igual, o peor" dejando caer unas lagrimas.

"Rainbow Dash…", las 2 se ponen a ver fotos de las Mane 6 unidas y alegres, "Su corazón está sumido en la soledad". Twilight usa su magia para crear una réplica de Pinkie, tan solo para poder verla sonreír, lograr ver la llama de la amistad en sus ojos, aunque sea por solo unos momentos, hasta que desaparece.

"Twilight, debes seguir intentan…" es interrumpida por una furiosa respuesta.

"¿Y si lo logro qué? Vos no sos la misma desde aquel incidente…" calma la voz "ya no podes volar Rainbow Dash"

Ella al escuchar eso mira para abajo, tratando de evitar llorar.

"Y-yo… ella es…", con un nudo en la garganta, parte de ella no quiere perdonarla, y la otra parte quiere recuperarla. Luego de unos segundos se calma y sumamente triste responde, "me retiro…", y deja la habitación de la Princess.

Twilight mira cómo se va lentamente su amiga, que también ha perdido su propia esencia, lo que hacía que ella fuera la energética y egocéntrica Rainbow Dash. Mientras la ve retirarse, le invade una impotencia, una sensación de no poder arreglar todo lo que sucede con sus amigas, que desde hace tiempo ya no son las mismas en el grupo.

"Twilight" ella se da vuelta y ve a su maestra aproximarse, "Twilight…" con un tono serio "Los elementos de la armonía…".

"Lo sé, siguen perdiendo su color".

El elemento de Pinkie era el que estaba en peor estado de todos, con grandes grietas en su superficie y un color más oscuro que los demás. La esperanza día a día se iba apagando, al igual que la voluntad de Twilight para solucionarlo.

(Nuevo día)

"Pinkie, un nuevo día de vida" hablándose ella misma con un tono sarcástico "un nuevo día para reír. ¿Qué ideas tienes para hoy? Oh ¿Golpear el piso hasta que se te entumezca la pezuña? Oh Pinkie, siempre con ideas tan innovadoras en tiempos difíciles" empieza a reír sarcásticamente.

Empieza a golpear el piso con su pezuña y contar los golpes al mismo tiempo. Pasan varias horas repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez, hasta que abren la puerta y le avisan que tiene visitas.

"Pinkie pie" con un tono serio "Soy Twilight, vengo a ver como estas" Pinkie al escuchar la voz de Twilight, muy en el fondo de su corazón, siente otra vez una sensación de poder escapar de todo esto, pero aun así, su tan corrompida mente le impide sacarlo a fondo, tan solo quedándose callada mirando al piso. "Pinkie…" ya de forma más triste "¿Por qué no queres volver? Podemos lograrlo…".

Pinkie empieza a morderse de una forma muy profunda los labios, moviéndolos a los costados para que sangren más, y empieza a temblar su cuerpo.

"Y-yo… soy un globo roto… y no hay forma de reparar un globo que explotó" con un tono más serio "Ni tu magia de Alicorn puede lograrlo" la mira de forma penetrante y sádica, poniéndose de pie "¿Por qué? ¡USTEDES!… pensaban que estaba LOCA".

Twilight cierra los ojos con un nudo en la garganta, apenas pudiendo responder.

"N…NO" empieza a lagrimear y Pinkie le grita.

"¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGAS SON?".

Twilight no lo soporta más y se retira corriendo. Pinkie va calmando su respiración lentamente, viendo los lentes de la doctora por las rejas de la ventanilla, y ésta la cierra, dejando solo la luz del techo. Pinkie ya calmada se queda mirando la puerta el resto del día, pensando en lo que hizo, se tuerce la mente pensando en Twilight, en que ella quería ayudarla, y al mismo tiempo piensa en lo que ella cree que hicieron ellas en el pasado. Una lucha de pensamientos contrarios inundan su cabeza, haciendo que tiemble todo su cuerpo y a lagrimear todo el tiempo con un nudo en la garganta, ya demostrando su tendencia bipolar. "Twi…" lagrimeando "n-no…" se coloca otra vez en el rincón, tapándose las orejas y repitiendo varias veces que todo es su culpa.

(Nuevo día)

Twilight se pone a recordar, mientras mira por la ventana en un día de lluvia.

"Debido al accidente de Rainbow Dash confirmamos lo que sospechábamos… tiene un severo caso de personalidad múltiple y bipolaridad. Tiene que ser tratada de urgencia", les decía el doctor con un tono muy serio.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy no lo podían creer, pensar en la atrocidad que cometió Pinkie solo las deprime, y a Twilight le da una gran preocupación acerca de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pensar que una de las portadoras, literalmente, le cortó las alas a una pony, que volar y querer ser parte de los Wonderbolts es parte de su vida, hace pensar que todo acabó.

"Doctor…" con la voz muy apagada "¿cómo se encuentra Rainbow Dash?..." Twilight trata de aguantarse las lágrimas y se prepara para escuchar al experto.

"Rainbow Dash se encuentra estable, pero será incapaz de volver a volar… sacando eso, no hay otros problemas y ella pronto podrá volver a casa a descansar. Lamento haber dicho esto Princess Twilight Sparkle".

Twilight pone una cara llena de tristeza absoluta, saber que Rainbow Dash nunca cumplirá su sueño. No podrá volar, no podrá demostrar para lo que verdaderamente nació, su marca, su destino y su habilidad innata.

"Rainbow… nunca será… la misma".

Twilight mira al piso, llorando del dolor y sollozando, cae rendida y rápidamente las otras 3 la acuden a contenerla.

"Fue tan… divertido" con tono maniático, Pinkie recuerda lo que dio inicio a su pesadilla eterna, "Oh vamos Pinkie, no es tan malo, después de todo, descubriste como eran en verdad tus… 'amigas'" Pinkie mira el piso pensando en lo que dijo, otra vez, su mente se hace una lucha de bipolaridad y de culpa. Ella, por una parte quiere volver todo como era antes, pero por otra parte, su mente sigue tan corrompida que le nubla el juicio. "Twilight…" con suma tristeza y casi empezando a llorar "Ayudame…" cae al piso sin poder aguantar más y llora por un largo tiempo.

Rainbow Dash mira a través de la ventanilla, y la ve llorar a más no poder. Abriendo la puerta con el permiso de la doctora, decide entrar lentamente, mientras la ve llorar y al parecer ella sin darse cuenta, acerca su pezuña a su hombro lentamente, muy nerviosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo, pero lo hace al final de unos largos segundos.

"Pinkie…" al instante Pinkie larga un suspiro de asombro, se da vuelta y la ve, trata de evitar llorar pero no puede, cierra los ojos agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza que tiene. "Pinkie… está todo bien. No te pongas así" con un tono algo triste pero motivado "Ya te perdoné. Para eso están las amigas".

"Amigas…", susurra de forma frígida Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash piensa rápidamente y la abraza, creyendo que evitaría sacar su alter ego. Pinkie al sentir el abrazo de ella, la abraza también y sonríe, por 1ra vez de forma verdadera en tanto tiempo.

"Dashie… Ayuda… por favor", le susurra.

Rainbow totalmente sorprendida, la quiere ver a los ojos y nota que se desmayó.

"Pinkie… después de todo este tiempo…" empieza a llorar abrazándola "todo este tiempo… perdóname por favor". Al cabo de un rato Pinkie despierta y la mira de forma seria "Pinkie, volv…" ella la golpea en la cara y la empuja chocando contra la pared.

Rainbow adolorida trata de razonar lo que sucede pero está con un mar de emociones dentro de su corazón, que la impide reaccionar a tiempo.

"Oh, ¿interrumpí ese acto de amistad y amor entre ustedes 2?", con un tono bastante egocéntrico y psicópata "Discúlpame pero ella es mía. Así que si no quieres que te corte las patas para que no puedas caminar, te recomiendo que la dejes en PAZ. Pinkie y yo nos divertimos mucho en nuestra habitación".

Rainbow confundida, y temblando del miedo por la respuesta que le dio, se levanta y procede a retirarse, sin antes armarse de valor para dejarle unas palabras.

"Pinkie, yo sé que estas ahí, sé que puedes escucharme y que queres volver con nosotras. Te sacaremos de ésta pesadilla".

(Luego de 2 horas)

"Twilight", viene corriendo Rainbow Dash a su habitación en medio de la noche, "¡TWILIGHT!", golpea la puerta, "Twilight, ella… ¡ELLA!", Twilight le abre la puerta con los ojos lleno de sueños, "Twilight…", le da una sonrisa, "ella… ella todavía está viva. Todavía… ¡puede ser que la salvemos!".

Twilight se sorprende completamente. La hace pasar y se sienta en su sofá, dándole un ademan para que se siente también. Ya las 2 sentadas y con una fogata prendida, como luz de la habitación, se decide a hablar.

"Rainbow… y-yo… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?", le pregunta con cierta curiosidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo, "Acaso… ¿no habrá sido su alter ego?".

"¡NO! imposible, de ninguna manera. Estaba con ella, la abrace y me dijo "Dashie, ayúdame, por favor"", baja la mirada, "Y luego…", hace un gesto de dolor apretándose los dientes, "Apareció su alter ego. Me amenazó de que 'la' dejara en paz…", la mira a los ojos sacando unas lagrimas, "Twi… por favor… hay que salvarla".

Rainbow la abraza llorando, ya se había quebrado después de lo que vio. Pensar que existe una posibilidad de salvarla, de sacarla de toda esta pesadilla, que viene corrompiendo su mente desde hace meses. Twilight la abraza, conteniéndola y cantándole una pequeña canción de cuna, para que se relaje.

"Rainbow, ¿te gustaría dormir acá? Podemos acostarnos enfrente de la leña, con unas mantas y recibir la cálida llama de nuestra amistad, y de la esperanza que me acabas de dar", ella hace que la mire, dándole una sincera sonrisa para calmarla.

"Está bien Twi. Muchas gracias", le responde con otra sonrisa de forma sosegada.

Las 2 se acuestan enfrente de la leña, con un par de mantas para pasar el frio. Twilight se pone a pensar en las posibilidades y las formas para hacer que todo vaya bien. Ella sonríe y se siente tranquila, desde hace mucho que no lo hace. Por parte de Rainbow Dash, cree que ella es la que la puede salvar, ya que piensa que Pinkie siente mucha culpa por lo que le hizo. Si se le acerca lo suficiente puede romper las sombras en el corazón que tiene. Las 2 se apoyan entre sí para poder dormir y dar inicio a un nuevo día con oportunidades.


End file.
